Flock Goes on a Facebook Frenzy!
by ydissac nnud
Summary: the flock joins facebook...funny :3...R&R..bad summery:/


A/N so I was on Facebook and wondered what the flock would do if they had one, and so I imagined it…it would look something like this… note the "-" indicate the comments

**Max Ride** joined Facebook

-**Nudgey Fudgy** likes this-

-**Max ride **Nudgey Fudgy?

-**Nudgey Fudgy** yes. I think it is cute :3

**Iggy the Pyro** joined Facebook

-**Iggy the Pyro** heeheehee

- **Max Ride** hey Iggy, how can you type if your blind?

-**Iggy the Pyro** brail keyboard bitches!

**Max Ride** started using Happy Aquarium

-**Nudgey Fudgy **Oh no! I forgot about them!

-**Max Ride** HA! I already cleaned your tank and stole your coins

-**Nudge Fudgy** :'(

**Heavanz Angel** joined Facebook

**Iggy the Pyro** such a deceiving name..

**Dylan Fireballs **joined Facebook

-**Nudgey Fudgy** Hey the whole gang's here…almost. I'll help Fang make one

(A/N because they never stated Dylan's last name, my friends and I created this one)

**Fang alisious **joined Facebook

-**Fang alisious** Nudge put this as my name and I don't know how to change it!

-**Iggy the Pyro** rofl. Literally

-**The Gasman** I always had suspensions you were gay!

-**Iggy the Pyro **hey Gazzy!

-**The Gasman** sup?

**Max Ride** wud like to thank Nudgey Fudgy for helping Fang with his Facebook

**Dylan Fireballs **tru dat!

**Nudgey Fudgy** sorry, you don't have the right to say that.

**The Gasman **do I?

**Nudgey Fudgy** yes

**The Gasman *** jumps up in air * yeah!

**Dylan Fireballs **is now friends with **Luna Starz**

-**Iggy the Pyro **who's that?

-**Heavanz Angel **whoever she is she smells like cheap whore

-**Luna Starz** it's better than dirty diapers of someone who's not yet potty trained

-**The Gasman** sometimes I leak! It's not my fault

-**Luna Starz ***facepalm*

**Fang alisious** likes Taylor Swift

-**Max Ride** O.o

-**Iggy the Pyro** Don't doubt him. I can hear him singing "you belong with me" throughout the night.

-**Fang alisious** what? Her music is relatable and inspiring! Just listen to "tied together with a smile"

-**Nudgey Fudgy** _it seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty is the face in the mirror, looking back at you, you walk around here thinking your not pretty but that's not true cuz I know you…_it's ok Fangy, I see you as beautiful

-**Dylan Fireballs** o.o…at least Luna's normal

**Luna Starz** posted pictures! * Photos of Luna in low cut shirts and short shorts showing*

-**Fang alisious**,** The Gasman**, **Dylan Fireballs** and **Iggy the Pyro** like this-

-**Heavenz Angel **is that what boobs are supposed to look like? Max, I think yours are misshapen

-**Max Ride **I have a breast deformity..Ok? And angel? When did you get x-ray vision?

-**Heavanz Angel** I'm not sure…who is this chick anyhow?

-**Dylan Fireballs** she's mah gf

-**Nudgey Fudgy **I think I speak for everyone when I say *** **GASP** ***

**Dylan Fireballs** changed his relationship status form "single" to "in a relationship"

-**Fang alisious** awwwe

**Luna Starz** changed her relationship status from "in a relationship" to "single"

-**Fang alisious** oh snap

-**Dylan Fireballs** wait! Luna! I can change!

-** Iggy the Pyro **I got the popcorn!

-**Luna starz** jk

-**Iggy the Pyro** darn it!

-**Luna starz **about the popcorn?

-**Iggy the Pyro** sure…that's what it's about…

**Luna starz** changed her relationship status from "single" to "in a relationship"

-**Dylan Fireballs** likes this-

-**Dylan Fireballs **Thank Goodness!

**Heavenz Angel** posted a video! Tagged in this photo: **Fang Alisious**

*Video of fang dancing around in his breifs, hairbrush as microphone, to Friday by Rebecca Black*

-**Iggy the Pyro**, **Nudgey Fudgy, Max Ride**, **The Gasman**, **Dylan Fireballs** like this-

-**Fang Alisious **that's not me! It's photo shopped!

-**Max Ride** I'm not so sure…it looks pretty fangalisious

-**Iggy the Pyro** likes this-

-**Heavenz Angel** I taped it last night…

-**Iggy the Pyro** oh snap! She's showing it to me right now on her camera

-**The Gasman **Fang, if your ever feeling down cause it's really hard to get into serious gay relationships, I know someone you can talk to

-**Fang Alisious **IM NOT GAY!

-**Dylan Fireballs** this looks pretty gay to me

-**Fang alisious** YOUR GAY!

-**Dylan Fireballs** YOUR MOMS GAY!

-**Luna Starz** leave it to me to tell you Dylan's not gay

-**The Gasman** I don't want to know

-**Iggy the Pyro **and **Max Ride** like this-

-** Iggy the Pyro** I always thought of you as a boxers kinda guy. Not briefs

-**Fang Alisious **I am. My boxers were dirty :P

-**Nudgey Fudgy **tmi

-**Max Ride** and **Iggy the Pyro** like this-

**Max Ride** wants you to help save this abandon baby seal!

-**Nudgey Fudgy** *clicking the button multiple times*

-**Nudgey Fudgy** it was already adopted!

-**The Gasman** heeheehee

-**Nudgey Fudgy** nudge mad! *throws chair at wall*

**Iggy the Pyro** did anyone else hear a loud crash from downstairs?

**Dylan Fireballs** is making out with Luna Starz

-**Luna Starz** lies. I'm at home eating tacos

-**Iggy the Pyro**, **Fang Alisious**, **Nudge Fudgy**, **Max Ride**, **The Gasman**, and **Heavenz Angel** like this-

-**Dylan Fireballs** we were, but you left

-**Luna Starz** yeah, two days ago

-**Fang Alisious** likes this-

**Iggy the Pyro** likes Oreos

**Iggy the Pyro** likes Puppies

**Iggy the Pyro** likes Happy Bunny

**Iggy the Pyro** likes Movies

**Iggy the Pyro** likes Harry Potter

**Iggy the Pyro** likes Facebook

**Iggy the Pyro** likes Liking Sprees

-**Iggy the Pyro** likes this-

-**Max Ride** good lord

**Heavenz Angel** night peeps! Bed time!

**A/N I really enjoyed writing this, and based on the reviews I get, I might add a second chapter please review, you may not want to, but it really helps us writers out so click that blue button right below here.**


End file.
